Softer Than the Rain
by debubs
Summary: Remus and Lily find comfort in each other on a depressingly rainy day. Slightly RL/LP


Author: Angie the Flying Dork.  
Title: Softer Than The Rain  
Rating: PG-13  
Spoilers: Slight Philosopher's Stone/Prisoner of Azkaban  
Timeline: One or two years before Halloween, 1981.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything related to it (including Remus. Sigh.)  
Authors Notes: Thanks to everyone who has managed to put up with me. The title and inspiration of this fic comes from "To Emily, Whenever I May Find Her" by Simon and Garfunkel.  
  
  
'Toc, toc, toc.'  
  
  
The sound of the door being knocked upon could be easily distinguished from the rain falling softly that morning. Lily Potter, rushing around the house, was gathering all of the essentials that one needs when heading out for a busy day. However, she immediately abandoned that task, heading straight to the front door to open it.  
  
"Oh, dear!" she exclaimed, slightly horrified. "I didn't leave you standing out in that terrible mess, did I?" But instead of a weary, angry face that she might have been expecting, there was Remus Lupin, a small grin splayed over his features. He looked like quite a sight, standing on the stoop, using a newspaper as makeshift protection from the weather. This, however, didn't seem to be working well, as his tall frame was drenched from head to toe.  
  
"Lily," he replied, stepping inside, " It would take a lot more then a little fall of rain to get me miffed at you." With those words, he bent over and embraced his friend who eagerly returned it. "Besides, if I was utterly devoid of manners, I would have just apparated in." In a playful gesture, he stuck out his tongue. Lily laughed quietly, only to immediately to flit around again.  
  
"Goodness me, I just can't begin to tell you how much I appreciate this…" Lily trailed off as she went into the kitchen for some more searching. "James, well… with his job and all, hasn't been home as much as he's needed. The Ministry will work him to death." She let out a regretful sigh that could be heard through out the house. Her usually nonchalant voice was beginning to sound desperately frantic. "And I know today is my off day, but it turns out I've gotten overtime--"  
  
"Lily, I don't mind watching Harry at all," he replied in his unceasingly tranquil voice. In one swift motion, he swung his thin cloak over a coat hook, then proceeded to ball up the damp newspaper. "I've... I've just got a fair amount of spare time on my hands." Remus smiled again, but this time it seemed slightly forced.  
  
Lily immediately stopped where she was and headed back to her friend. The expression on her face was unnaturally somber for someone so cheerful. "No luck… at all?" she asked, voice mixed with slight anger and disbelief. "Not even out there?"  
  
It took a few seconds for Remus to reply. His eyes slowly looked down at the floor. "No" he responded quickly, his voice thick with what seemed to be shame. He then cleared his throat and started again in a half self-loathing, half-wry tone. "The farther you get from London… the deeper you get into the country, the more superstitious they are about hiring some people… for any sort of job." There was an awkward silence between the two, until Lily reached out and hugged him.  
  
"It's not fair, is it?" she murmured, slowly wrapping her arms around him, noticing how much thinner he seemed in her arms. Instead of a verbal response, Remus just shook his head. Lily sensed that he was trying not to cry. 'You're only human, Remus' she thought pleadingly. 'It's all right to shed some tears…' Lily sighed and let go of him.  
  
"I wish we were more of a help," she said honestly, looking right into his eyes.   
  
"But you are!" Remus cried in surprise. "You may never know much I appreciate it… you, of all people should never think lowly of yourself." His expression became uncomfortable and he grew silent. Lily, however didn't seem to believe him.  
  
"James and I have tried all of the connections we have at the Ministry to see if there was something open for you. We could do more… But…" Her voice wavered, sounding incredibly frustrated and piqued. "But… people are… people are…" Lily's anger had stopped her from thinking properly.  
  
"People are narrow-minded shits," he suggested simply. This was so out of character and unexpected from Remus that Lily burst into peels of laughter. Each laugh, clear as bell, echoed throughout the otherwise quiet house. As each snigger escaped from Lily, her vexation seemed to weigh less and less on her mind. When she finally managed to gain control of herself, her face was nearly flushed to the same shade of her hair.  
  
"Well put," Lily agreed, patting Remus on the shoulder taking a few deep breaths. "Oh goodness… where was I? Oh… right!" She waved her hands in front of her face, exasperated at herself. "You know all the procedures and such…. Where to owl me? When to put Harry down for a nap?" Her voice was becoming hectic again.  
  
"Lily, Lily. You know I'm sure of what to do," Remus reassured. " I've watched him a million times before." He puts his hands on her shoulders. In a most serious voice, he added, "Harry will be fine."  
  
"I know…" Lily rolled her eyes, running her hands through her carmine hair. She flashed an impish smile at Remus. "Sometimes I forget that it's not Sirius baby-sitting… and tend to worry."  
  
"As would I," he responded, a smile growing on his face.  
  
"He really wouldn't like the direction this conversation is going in…"  
  
"Indeed." Again, there was another awkward silence. Lily seemed to have zoned out a bit. After a few moments, she seemed to remember what she was going to do.  
  
"Very well. I'm off for work. I'm late enough as it is." She had put on her cobalt cloak and opened the door to the rain, which was coming down in faster, larger quantities. As Lily was about to walk out, she abruptly turned and embraced Remus once more. "You always have us, Remus... Remember that. Please."  
  
"You know," he said, returning the hug. "All this fondling won't make a good tardiness excuse. And I'm not sure James would be thrilled either." Lily relaxed slightly and dismissed the comment by wagging her finger disapprovingly.   
  
"You're so uptight, Remus. It's a wonder you're not the Minister of Magic," she shot back, in between coy giggles.  
  
"Ouch. That was good… a little below the belt and cold… but good for a trollop like you." Lily immediately blushed at that, and the two friends ended up chortling to themselves.  
  
"Ok. Seriously… this is goodbye. Have a nice day" she said, incredibly amused and eyes shining with mirth. Lily playfully ruffled Remus' wispy brown hair, causing it to stick up unnaturally. After one last berating 'tut' from him, she hastily went outside.  
  
"Goodbye," he called out, as Lily headed off. Within the blink of an eye, she had apparated and disappeared in the rain.   
  
'A special person, indeed,' thought Remus, eyes peering listlessly through the fat raindrops. 'I should hope to never lose her.' He blinked, a pensive expression on his face, and started inside. For a moment, he gazed at the dismal, rolling skies looming above, then shut the door. He had enough darkness for one rainy day.  
  
  
  
  
The End.  
  
  



End file.
